


Summer Lovin'

by Lynx22281



Series: Friend Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Related, M/M, On a hunt, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx22281/pseuds/Lynx22281
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie's working at a summer camp when our favorite hunters show up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [through_shadows_falling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_shadows_falling/gifts).



> I asked [through-shadows-falling](http://archiveofourown.org/users/through_shadows_falling/) what I could write for her and she wanted to see Marie from _Fan Fiction_ meet Cas for the first time.

Marie could hardly believe her luck.  She’d been invited by her college drama coach to be assistant director at one of of the most prestigious drama summer camps in the Northeast – Camp Marlowe at Lake Seneca.  She was amongst her people, the theater geeks, the nerds, the misunderstood, the passionate, and she was loving it!

 

Well, until weird things started happening down by the boathouse.

 

She’d heard the stories from her coach on the six-hour car ride from Manhattan.  Stories about weird temperature drops in the middle of the day, strange fog rising up suddenly and the shadowy figures that flitted from building to building in it, campers who went missing only to show up days later insisting they’d only been gone for an hour, mysterious lights bobbing in the middle of the lake at midnight on cloudy nights.

 

A year ago, Marie would have thought the tales were a good piece of story telling.  Now, she knew that the things that went bump in the night were real.  Still, she shoved all of that to the back of her mind.  After all, what was the chance that she’d get caught up in the supernatural again?  She probably had a better chance of getting hit by lighting twice. 

 

Right?

 

So, she went about her days sticking to the tightly packed schedule of rehearsals, workshops, prop gathering, costume sewing, set building, and actor wrangling.  The thirty campers in her group were eager and talented, hardly batting an eye at all the work they needed to do to prepare for a full musical every other week of camp, plus countless monologues, one-act plays, and concerts every night.

 

Marie was on her way to the mess hall, having just finished a sing-through of the music for _Into the Woods_ , when she saw it – a pristine, mint condition 1967 Chevrolet Impala parked behind the camp bus.

 

She stared at the big black car, mouth gaping like a fish until someone pounded her on the back.

 

“You ok there, M?” 

 

Blinking, she shook herself back to the present and looked up to see Zander, her stage manager, watching her with concern.  It was the crucial fourth week of the six week summer.  This was the time that some of the kids started to waver in their stamina and dedication.  The counselors and staff were on alert to head off any potential meltdowns.

 

“Hmm?  Oh, yeah.  Yeah.  I’m fine.  Just starving.  C’mon, let’s go before all the chicken fingers get gone.”  With a convincing smile, she gestured towards the rustic dining hall building ahead of them.

 

Lots of people collected classic cars, she told herself as she walked.  Maybe that particular vehicle belonged to the camp’s owner or one of the head counselors, though she realized all of their cars were usually kept in the lot next to the administrative building half a mile down the road that led to the main gate.  Maybe somebody else was a Supernatural fan.  If so, then she was super jealous.  The best her dad had been able to find for her was a well-loved 1968 two-door model in white.  He promised to have it painted black by the time she got home from camp.

 

While the sight of the car had stopped her in her tracks, the three silhouettes down by the edge of the lake that caught her eye damn near gave her whiplash.

 

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,” she muttered as she made a sharp detour to the left.  She hardly heard Zander call out for her as she dashed to hide behind a rack of canoes next to the boathouse. 

 

There was no mistaking that the two beefy dudes talking to her drama coach, who just happened to the camp’s creative director, were none other than Sam and Dean Winchester. 

 

Marie didn’t know whether to curse her luck or squeal in excitement that she was seeing her favorite characters in the flesh again.  She was about to vibrate out of her skin when she realized the third guy with them was staring right at her. 

 

_Blue eyes.  Tan trenchcoat.  Perpetually twisted blue tie.  Sex hair._

 

She clamped both hands over her mouth to muffle her scream as she ducked down behind the nearest canoe.

 

_THAT’S CASTIEL!_

 

She carefully leaned over to get another look, but was met with a solid wall of white dress shirt and backwards tie.

 

His head was tilted to the side, eyes squinting down at her.  _Totally adorable!_

 

“I’m Detective Lee,” he rumbled, flipping out a police badge.  “Those are my partners, Detectives Lifeson and Peart.  We’re investigating a rash of robberies and vandalism in the lake area.”

 

Marie clapped her hands together excitedly.  “No, you’re not!  Oh, man.  Oh, man!  This is…wow.  I just…wow!”

 

Castiel looked completely bewildered at the reaction, glancing over his shoulder to where Sam and Dean had finally noticed that he had wandered away.

 

Marie leaned in closer, unable to stop herself from staring at his face, taking in the details of his squint, his stubble, his chapped lips, his mop of dark hair.  Carver Edlund had gotten all of the details spot on.  A sudden calmness softened his face causing her to glance around for its cause.

 

There was Dean walking towards them.  He frowned at her before recognition lit up his face.  “Hey!  Marie, right?”

 

“Yeah,” she replied, smiling up at him.  _Wow, they’re so freakin’ tall._  

 

“You know her?” Castiel asked when Dean stopped next to him, standing much closer than any regular “co-worker” would.

 

“Remember that musical Sammy showed you?”  At Castiel’s nod, he continued, “This is the author.”

 

“Playwright and lyricist, actually,” she corrected, sticking out her hand to the angel.  _Holy shit!  A REAL ANGEL!_

 

Castiel gave her hand a congenial shake, gentle smile curving his lips.  “Ah.  The musical based on the _Winchester Gospels_.  It was quite enjoyable.”

 

Marie blushed at the praise.  It was basically like Alexander Hamilton raising from the dead to tell Lin-Manuel Miranda _good job_.  Before she could respond, she was engulfed in a moose-sized hug.

 

The weekend passed with her trailing along behind Team Free Will as their official escort.  They were on the lookout for a pair of spirits – two campers who had drowned together in the lake –  that had been haunting the campgrounds for over 50 years.  Over the last couple of years, their antics had started ramping up.  Dean explained that they were on the verge of going darkside and needed to be stopped before they killed anybody.

 

She witnessed more than one long, soulful look between Dean and Castiel and commiserated with Sam over how clueless both of them were.  She nearly started crying because of the _feels_ when Castiel gently cupped Dean’s face to zap away the injuries caused when Karen Tillman’s spirit threw him into the outside wall of the infirmary.  They leaned in close, so close that she just knew they were going to kiss, but pulled back at the last moment.

 

“Yeah,” Sam whispered as he leaned over, rubbing his own sore hip from being knocked down more than once before they finally managed to find and torch the time capsule items that the spirits had attached themselves to.  “They’ve been doing that a lot lately.”

 

“Ever just wanna…?” She mimicked smushing their heads together with her hands.

 

Sam chuckled.  “You have no idea.”

 

A couple hours later, as the weak light of dawn spread over the camp, the four of them stood by the side of the Impala.  Sam had already claimed his hug and climbed into the passenger seat.  Marie inhaled deeply, memorizing the scent of leather, gun oil, and cinnamon as she squeezed Dean tightly.

 

“Let us know if you revive the Supernatural Musical.”

 

“Why?  Want me to set aside tickets at will-call?” she asked skeptically.

 

“Hell no.  So we know to stay far, far away.”

 

Marie laughed and let go of the hunter. 

 

Dean patted her shoulder roughly before sliding into the driver’s seat, leaving Castiel to say his goodbyes.

 

The angel gave her an awkward hug before stuffing his hands in his pockets and confessing, “I really enjoyed your play.  I’ve watched it six times.  Your Dean and Castiel were quite good.”

 

“They’re a couple in real life, planning to get married when they finish college.”

 

Castiel smiled softly, eyes looking off into the distance.  “Good for them.”

 

Marie leaned in close, lowering her voice even though she was pretty sure Dean wouldn’t be able to hear her over the Metallica blaring from the radio.  “You know, I bet he’s just waiting for you to make the first move.”

 

“We’ll see,” he replied enigmatically before opening the rear driver’s side door and sliding into the back seat.

 

Marie stood in the driveway, waving them off and hoping that if she ever saw them again, it would be under better circumstances.

 

*****

 

_3 weeks later_

 

Marie pulled her freshly painted Impala into a parking spot at the Starbucks near her dad’s house.  She was meeting Maeve, who’d just returned home after spending the whole summer at Oxford, for coffee and catching up before they had to head off to school on opposite coasts at the end of August.

 

Just as she was about to get out of the car, her phone buzzed with a new text message.  She figured it was Maeve saying she was running late and was surprised to see Sam Winchester’s name on the screen.

 

_Sam – 2:47pm: This is my life now._

 

The text was followed by a picture that Sam had taken while he was apparently walking behind Dean and Castiel.  The hunter and angel were hand-in-hand, and Castiel was leaning over to press his lips to Dean’s cheek.

 

_Sam – 2:49pm:  Thanks a lot :)_

 

Marie squealed.  _Destiel is real, bitches!_


End file.
